Soulgaea
by OverlordMao
Summary: Mao has sent Almaz to the DWMA as part of the academy exchange program. But will he survive the madness, the Kishin outbreak, and the dissection? Bonus chapter included in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Soulgaea**_

_**A/N: I don't own either Disgaea or Soul Eater.**_

It was a busy day in Nether Institute Evil Academy, such as killing, vandalism, or destroying school property. Even the Overlord/the Dean of the Academy was busy doing Overlord duties up until this happened.

"Master Mao, Master Mao, dood!"A Prinny said while running to the Overlord's room.

When he ran in, Mao, the Overlord of the academy, was playing his Slaystation 3. His room was very messy while a portion of his room, otherwise, his lab table was tidy, in case he needs to dissect his test subject.

"Master Mao!"The Prinny shouted."What is it? I'm busy power grinding in the Land of Carnage!"Mao said while focusing on the TV screen.

"You have a package from the DWMA, dood!"The Prinny said.

"Bring it to me then and make it quick!"Mao said.

"Aye aye, dood!"He said while exiting Mao's room.

"DWMA? Never heard of it."He muttered to himself.

"Here you go, dood!"The Prinny said while unloading the package.

"Good, now get out of my sight before I'll do it by force."He calmly said while still eyeing the screen.

The Prinny sweatdropped."Right away, dood…"He quickly ran off.

Mao saved his game and turned it off. He approached the package and opened it. In it, is a mirror and a small note.

"What the hell is this? Is this some kind of joke, giving me a worthless mirror?"He said. Then he noticed the note, he unfolded it and read it. "_42-42-564 Whenever you wanna knock on Death's door. P.S. Write this code on the mirror if you don't get it."_

"42-42-564 huh? Interesting, now let see if this works."He said while he fog the mirror and wrote "42-42-564" on the mirror.

The mirror glowed as a shadowy figure with a cartoony looking mask appeared on screen.

"Oh is this thing on? It is? Then well let me introduce myself. My name is Shinigami and I am the headmaster of the Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short."The figure said.

"Death Weapon Meister Academy huh? What's that some kind of school or something?

"That's correct, the DWMA is a school where human weapons train to become Deathscythes with the help of their partner also known as meisters."Shinigami said.

"Humans turning into a weapon huh? Interesting, kinda like Magichange in the Netherworld."Mao said with a smirk.

Shinigami became intrigued about Mao said."Really? Demons turning into weapons, looks like our school have things in common. But enough of that, you know why we gave you this package, we hope you are interested about the academy exchange program we are having."He said.

"Academy exchange program huh? I've never heard of that."Mao said.

"It's a program where each school sends one of their students for a few weeks and let them learn about the other."Shinigami replied

"Interesting, I have no idea."Mao said.

"Actually it is a—"

"Hey Shinigami, check out Maka's baby pictures, isn't she cute?"The red-haired man said.

*TWACK!*

He fell down unconscious with a large dent on his head.

"Please excuse my Deathscythe, Spirit, he can be a nuisance a couple of times."Shinigami said.

Mao sweatdropped."Okay then."

"Anyways I hope you will participate in this event, if you do, then here is the address:"_Death City, Nevada" _you won't miss it."He said as the screen disappeared.

Later that day. Mao gathered Almaz, Raspberyl, Sapphire, Kyoko, and Asuka in his room.

"I wonder what Mao bring us here for?"Almaz said.

"I don't know, something crazy I guess." Raspberyl said with a "duh" voice.

Mao appears."Everyone, I have an announcement. Why I bring you here, is because Evil Academy is participating a exchange program with another school."

"Really? Your sending one of us to another school. Sweet who are you gonna send?"Raspberyl said.

"I bet its Lady Beryl." Asuka said.

"Definitely Lady Beryl." Kyoko replied.

"Hell no! I'm not letting a Delinquent go to DWMA!"Mao retorted.

"DWMA? What's that?"Sapphire said.

"That's why I'm letting Almaz find out."He replied.

Almaz flinched. "Huh? Me?"

"That's right you."Mao said.

"Why him?"Raspberyl said.

"Because he is the perfect candidate for anything!"He replied."Now what are you waiting for Fake-Hero? Get packing and prepare for tomorrow!"

"Fine…"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soulgaea**_

The next day Almaz went to DWMA.

He gazed in awe when he step front of the school."Wow, it's amazing…hopefully it won't be like Evil Academy." He said as Shinigami appeared in front of him.

"Ahh! When did you get here?" He said."Ah you must be the transfer student Mao sent. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Shinigami or Death either way, and I am the headmaster of Death Weapon Meister Academy." He said. "I hope you will enjoy our school for a couple of weeks."

"O-okay then." Almaz stuttered. Shinigami clapped his hand together."Good! Now let me show you the class I assigned you with."

As Almaz step inside the school building, he started looking around." Wow it's like a huge maze…not more confusing that Evil Academy of course." He said. "Here is your assigned classroom from here on out." Shinigami said.

He opened the door."Sorry for interrupting your class Dr. Stein." He said to the man sitting a chair backwards. "It's alright, so this is our transfer student correct?" He said."Yes, young man, this is your teacher, Dr. Franken Stein." Shinigami said."Have fun in class!" He said before walking back to his room.

Almaz examined him; "He is a man with silver hair and huge glasses, wearing a lab coat with stitches on his face. And he has a giant bolt on his head?" He thought while he looked terrified about the bolt stuck on Dr. Stein's head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Care to tell me your name?" He said.

Almaz snapped back to reality."Oh, my name is Almaz von Almandine Adamant sir." Stein smiled."It's good to meet you Mr. Adamant."

Almaz viewed his table; there was an unusual animal there."Uh Dr. Stein, why's there a weird animal on your table?" He asked."Because I was in the middle of dissecting it." He replied while twisting his bolt.

Almaz sweatdropped."(I think I found Mao's real dad…)" He thought.

"Now then about where you will be seating, you will be seated where one of our student used to sit, next to Miss Nakatsukasa." He said.

After school Almaz walk out of the building when a group of people showed up."So you're the new guy huh? Cool." A guy wearing a headband that says "EAT" said."Uh I'm Almaz, nice to meet you." He said."Almaz huh? And so the rest of your long name. Anyways my name is Soul Eater Evans but you can call me Soul Eater." Soul said.

"I'm his meister, Maka Albarn." The girl said.

"My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, nice to meet you." The other girl said.

"My name is Death the Kid and these are my weapon partners, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, the Thompson Twins. You can call them Liz and Patty if you like." The boy with white stripes on his left side of his hair said.

"Hiya!" Patty said happily while waving madly. "Hey." Liz calmly said.

It's very nice to meet you all, but who is that in the corner?" Almaz said while looking at that person. "That here is Chrona, she's not used to hanging out with people except with I'm around." Maka replied.

"Uh Tsubaki, didn't you have a weapon or meister?" Almaz asked.

"Oh I'm a weapon and my meister volunteered for the exchange program.

-Flashback-

"Are you sure you're not taking me with you?" Tsubaki asked.

"Don't worry, I am the Mighty Black*Star, I can do anything God throw at me!" The blue spiky haired boy said. I, The Mighty Black*Star will take the challenge! Yahoo!" He shouted while he burst out of the house."

-Flashback end-

Almaz gazed at Kid's stripes."Uh Death the Kid?" "You can call me Kid" He said."Oh uh Kid, I can't help myself but stare at your stripes, why is it on your left side but on your right?" He asked.

Kid snapped and fell to the ground banging it with his fist."Why God why? Why must you make me an asymmetrical abomination? I'm a monster! I deserve to die! Kill me now…" Almaz did nothing but stare." Did I say something to hurt him?"

"Nah he's like that when someone point out his Sanzu lines, he has a symmetry problem." Liz replied.

"Anyway it's getting late, let's meet again tomorrow." Maka said.

"Okay then, see you guys tomorrow." Almaz said, smiling.

As they went home, Almaz went to his rented house Shinigami-sama lent him. It's empty with a decent space for him to unpack. As he unpack his stuff, he began to think about tomorrow…

-Omake Chapter-

Black*Star arrives at Evil Academy and begin to shout."Yahoo! Look out school, The Mighty Black*Star has arrive! Yahoo!" He said as he rush inside. Thus began his first step to insanity.


End file.
